Mackenzie "Kenzie" Lane
Personality As innocent and girly Kenzie may seem, she's not. She's the tomboy of the girls. She's mean, snippy, rude, bossy, loud, careless, short-tempered, and doesn't like a lot of people. She only talks to her sisters fore as she is only nice to them. She smokes which she doesn't really like, but she doesn't care. She loves to take photos of her surroundings. She often gives advice. Like love advice even though her heart was shattered when she was 15. She swore to herself she'll never love again. But if someone understands her, or walk up to them and had the balls to dubstep right there in front of her, she'd probably go out with them, but the changes are 1 in a million. She's also very observant to her surroundings. She also likes to dance, but is too embarresed to dance in public. They think they'll laugh at her. So, she'd kept it a secret. History Louise, Kenzie, and Laura Lane's father was a lawyer and their mother works for the FBI. Kenzie was the oldest. By the time Kenzie was 10, Louis was 9, and Laura was 8, their parents died during a shoot-out at their father's work. None of the parents survived the shoot-out and it was up to Kenzie to take care of her sisters. Eventually, they stumbled across a orphanage. When Kenzie was 12, Louise was 11, and Laura was 10; they got adopted by a couple who worked for the newspaper and crime scenes. Kenzie didn't like very much people since the orphanage changed her, but loved her sisters otherwise. When the couple filled out the papers, they took Kenzie, Louise, and Laura to their home. Once they got home, the dad got a call from the FBI, saying he was needed. He grabbed his coat, walked out to the car, and drove off. The mom said that someday they'll be crime scene investigators. When the girls heard that, their eyes lit up like Christmas Trees. Kenzie said she wanted to be a photographer for the crime scene evidence. Laura said she wanted to be a Journalist for the paper, and Louise wanted to be a reporter for the paper as well. Their mom was proud. When Kenzie was 17, Louise was 16, and Laura was 15; they were living their dreams. Kenzie was taking photos of the crimes for her father, and Louise and Laura were working with the press for their mother. The triplits best friend, a year older than Kenzie, Daina, was their partner also. When the girls were investigating a crime scene, someone tried to kidnap them, but Daina stopped him by kicking him in the stomach. He fell down in pain and couldn't get up without feeling such agonizing pain. Daina led the 3 girls to a hot air balloon. Half way to walking to the balloon, all 3 girls turned into dragons for 10 seconds before turning human again. Daina shoved them into the balloon, because they were in danger. The balloon floated away, leading them to camp. Kenzie was annoyed, Laura was confused, and Louise was scared. They arrived 15 hours later. They got out of the balloon, and stepped into camp. Powers Gallery Kenz2.png Kenz.jpg Kenz2.jpg Kenz3.jpg Kenz4.jpg|Deal With It Kenz5.png Kenz6.jpg|Like the shirt? Kenz5.jpg Kenz7.jpg Kenz4.png|That's me in my dance outfit, if you see me dancing... Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Shape Shifters